The storage and transportation of long flexible members, such as garden hoses, marine throwing lines, electrical extension cords and water ski ropes has, over the years, been an ongoing problem and there have been many attempts to provide adequate storage reels and the like. Some of these reels work quite well for such things as garden hose but are not suitable for use with electrical cords or ropes, and particularly with heaving lines and the like where it is necessary to uncoil the rope as quickly as possible. Attempts have been made to solve the problem of rapid uncoiling and attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,788 issued Feb. 12, 1991 to Pattison. This patent describes a foldable spool, sold under the tradename "Rope Tote", comprising first and second elongated arms, each having a tine at each end, and pivotally interconnected to each other intermediate their respective ends, so as to provide a fork at each end about which a cord can be wound. The wound coil can be removed by pivoting one arm relative to the other so as to separate the tines and open the forks. The arms are releasably held in the closed position by a protrusion at one end of each arm which fits into a corresponding depression at the other end of the complementary arm. If, however, the cord is wound tightly over the forks, thus forcing the arms hard against each other, it is often very difficult to force the arms open as the protrusions may be locked solidly in their respective depressions and quick uncoiling is not possible. Furthermore, the storage capacity of the forks is somewhat limited.